200: The Beginning Of The End
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Jamie, Carrie, Tobias, Joe, and Rachel fall victim of getting shot by thunder, they're gone into a universe that they must repeat the events of the past 200 FanFictions to beat the bad guys that will use their bodies to take over the world.
1. Info

The Story "200: The Beginning Of The End"

**This Story Is Place As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball**

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. The Reason That It Is Blank For A Chapter, Is Because That We Have Officially 200 FANFICTIONS For TAWOG. I'm Am Currently Working On The Story, But I Have To Publish It Quickly When It Reached 199, So Now Here Is My Reason, But Expect A New Chapter In A Couple Days. The Story Is When Gumball And Darwin Realize That FanFiction Have Been Posted About Them, But Then A Natural Disaster Takes Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Rachel, Carrie, Jamie, Tobias, And Joe Into Another Dimension That They Have To Beat All The Villains That Have Appeared In The 200 Stories. And I Mean ALL VILLAINS. So Expect A Couple Days Before The Official Chapter. But Until Then, HAPPY 200 FANFICTIONS On This Site!**


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**Hello, Welcome To 200: The Beginning Of The End. Here Is The First Chapter, But I'm Working EXTREMLY Hard To Make The Whole Story. I Got The Plot, But The Character, Villains, And Plots Are Hard To Keep Track. So I May Forget Or Put Some Villains Or Stories Or Character Involved In It, But I'm Doing My Best To Do The Story. Also You Can Add Me On Favorite Sites. ****Anyway, Here Is Your First Chapter Of The Story. Enjoy.**

It was just another day in Elmore. Though this day changed the lives of the following kids or students. It changed Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Tobias, Joe, Carrie, Jamie, and Rachel. Why these eight, you might say? It's not why. It's what you did.

It was Saturday morning, around 7:00 a.m. no one you know would be awake at the time, but meanwhile in Gumball's room, gumball is sleeping in his bedroom. Not care in him has stopped him from having a good night sleep. Though Darwin wasn't seen in his fishbowl or bed. He was at the computer reading. He doesn't normally read anything, but something has captured his eye while sitting on the computer: looking as if he was awake the entire night.

Gumball started to wake up and was repeatedly blinking, then saw Darwin at the computer.

"_Hey Darwin, what are you doing?" Said Gumball, still in bed_

"_I'm just reading." Said Darwin_

A total shock went to Gumball. He had never thought that Darwin would be "reading" that word nearly disgusted Gumball.

"_What do you mean read? You never read." Said Gumball, now getting out of bed_

"_Well, I'm reading now. What's so hard to understand?" Said Darwin_

"_You never read. You never even read the cereal box or the milk and that's why you ate cereal with orange juice because you didn't read. That's what's so hard to understand between you and me." Said Gumball, sitting on the bed_

"_I know, but this is different." Said Darwin, now paying attention by facing Gumball_

"_How different?" Said Gumball, now a little concerned by it_

"_Well, I'm reading stories on this site called fanfiction" said Darwin_

"_What does it have to read that is interesting?" Said Gumball, now walking towards him, next to the computer_

"_Well they say they have fanfiction stories about stories that are not real on their favorite shows." Said Darwin, in a now turning frighten voice_

"_And?" Said Gumball, while waving his hands on the side to make it dramatic_

"_So I decided to look for fan fictions on daisy the donkey, but found a user by DaisyDuck1994." Said Darwin_

"_Okay. But what about that user?" Said Gumball, still not convinced by it being a reason for him to read_

"_Well I explored the stories of that user and found this archive." Said Darwin_

"_What's an archive?" Said Gumball, now lost in train of thoughts_

"_An archive is the category of shows that people write fan fictions for" said Darwin_

"_Oh" said Gumball_

"_And we're in it." Said Darwin_

"_That's gre- wait what?" Said Gumball, now a bit confused_

"_Yeah. We are an archive." Said Darwin, while sinking in the truth_

"_I thought you said an archive for shows only." Said Gumball_

"_Yeah. And we are one." Said Darwin_

"_I don't believe it." Said Gumball, not letting it sink_

"_Yes. It is true." Said Darwin_

Gumball stood up and started to walk in one circle started to think about it. When he stopped, he faced Darwin.

"_What's the archive's name" said Gumball_

"_The name is "Amazing World of Gumball". It had a "the", but I think they don't count it as a word in the archive, or at least if it's the first word in the title." Said Darwin_

"_What kinds of stories have been put upped?" Said Gumball, now a little concerned_

"_200 have been put." Said Darwin_

"_200!" Yelled Gumball, but then hushed down_

"_What do you mean 200 stories!?" Whispered Gumball, a little angered and amazed by it_

"_Well people from around the world wrote stories of us and there are 200. Maybe even more." Said Darwin_

Gumball's face turned into a bit happy, but confused by it. He has his own show and people wrote stories about them. Which means that he has fans, but how is it possible for him to have a show and not know about it.

"_How many stories have you read?" Said Gumball, now concerned about Darwin_

"_About 50. I stayed up all night reading them. They're a couple of good ones in there, but boy are there some strange and very creepy ones in there." Said Darwin, after saying that, it gave him a shiver because it reminded him of what he read._

"_What do you mean?" Said Gumball_

"_I think it's best if you didn't know about it. How about I tell you more when we are in school. That way I have a chance of reading more stories and I can tell you more about it." Said Darwin, then after that, Darwin went back to reading it_

Gumball decided to put on his clothes and then went downstairs to the living room, where he found Anais watching "Daisy the Donkey." That reminded him what Darwin was looking for, that eventually led him to the ultimate truth.

Gumball went to the kitchen table and sat down. He was thinking about the situation about their lives being watched by people from around the world, but how will it affect their lives if they knew that they have been watched for quite some time.

"_I still can't believe it. We are a TV show, but how long have they been watching us? What do they know about us? Do they know anything secret they been thought they only know? What about Penny? If they have seen us from TV, do they know about what I really think about her? If they do, did they write about us? What about my friends and people of Elmore? This is one of the biggest things that could change the lives of everything and everyone involved. What should I do?" Thought Gumball_

"_I guess I should wait on Monday to see what Darwin knows about this" said Gumball_

-Monday morning-

Gumball and Darwin were still sleeping, but Darwin was relaxed in his sleep. Though I can't say the same about Gumball. Gumball still was thinking about the stories that he was going to hear from stories, but still wondered what it was going to be about, what was stories going to contain, and what stories were containing him and what they did to him in stories.

*Beep. Beep. Beep.*

The alarm clock went off and it startled gumball and remembered what happened. He reaches out to the alarm clock and slammed the snooze button. After that, he got up and went to the bathroom. As he did, he grabbed his toothbrush and got the toothpaste and later brushed his teeth. After that, he rinsed it out and looked in his bathroom mirror.

"_Why do I have the feelings that this is going to be the best and worst day of my life and everyone?" Said Gumball, staring at himself at the mirror._

After that, he went to his room and got dressed and saw Darwin with an iPod and was receiving data from the computer and later when it was done, he disconnected it. Though Gumball had a hunch, but decided to ignore.

After he was dressed, they went downstairs and got themselves breakfast. It was pretty quiet for a while. That was until, Anais came downstairs.

"_Good morning you guys." Said Anais, in a quite cheerful mood._

She sat down and poured herself a bowl of cereal and started to eat. After they were done with their breakfast, they got their stuff and headed to the bus. As they entered, they went and sit down on the seats, but Gumball sat down to the nearest one, but he was a little sleepy, so he closed his eyes for a while, but that was until he heard something.

"_Gumball?" Said a female voice that was next to him_

Gumball opened his eyes and turned to see that he sat next to Penny on the bus. After seeing that, he nearly jumped.

"_Hey Penny. I'm sorry I didn't see you on the seat. I think I should somewhere else so you could talk to one of yours friends." Said Gumball_

Gumball got up, but before he could move, Penny grabbed his hand.

"_No. I want you to sit next to me. I enjoy your company." Said Penny, with a small smile_

Gumball grew a small smile as well. He then decided to sit next to her then. After that, gumball said thanks to her. Penny blushed a little after he said that. Then after a while they were at school.

After that they went out, they went straight to school. They later entered their class, which was Ms. Simian. As they entered her classroom, they all sat in their seats, and patiently waited for Ms. Simian. After 10 minutes, Ms. Simian was still not there.

After a while, Darwin decided it was the best time, instead of waiting till recess.

"_Hey Gumball." Said Darwin _

"_What?" Said Gumball_

"_Remember when I said about the stories?" Said Darwin_

"_Yeah. What about it?" Asked Gumball, now remembering about it_

"_Well, I read all 200 of them and I will say that." Darwin stopped and hesitated_

"_That what?" Asked Gumball_

"_A lot of things happen to you, mostly" said Darwin_

Gumball stood there for a while. He looked with a "WTF" face.

"_What kind of things?" Asked Gumball_

"_Actually it doesn't just happen to you. It also happened with me, Penny, Carrie, Jamie, Tobias, Joe, and Rachel." Said Darwin_

"_So it isn't just me then?" Said Gumball_

"_Technically yes, but a whole lot has happen to others like Anais, mom, dad, Juke, Tina, Bobert, and others."Said Darwin_

Gumball then took a glance at Penny, then Carrie, Jamie, Tobias, and Joe. Trying to think, what they could have been involved and what kind of part did they play in the stories.

"_Do you think we should tell them about it?" Asked Gumball, still taking a glance at them_

"_Are you sure? Because things happen between you with them, but if you insist." Said Darwin_

"_Hey Penny, Carrie, Jamie, Tobias, Joe, could you guys come here for a sec?" Asked Darwin._

They didn't exactly understand why he wanted them, but they decided to grab a seat and sit next to Darwin and Gumball.

"_Why did you want us to come here Darwin?" Asked Tobias_

They all turned their attention to Darwin.

"_Well, a couple of days ago, I stumbled on a website called fan-fiction. What they do is write fan written stories of their shows. When I was browsing it, I found out that this one category is about us and everyone in Elmore." Said Darwin_

"_so what does that mean then?" Asked penny_

"_It means that our lives are nothing more than a TV show." Said Darwin_

They didn't quite believe the first time.

"_I call your bluff." Said Jamie_

"_It's the truth. I can prove it with my iPod." Said Darwin, while taking it out_

"_How are you going to get internet reception?" Said Carrie, while flipping her hair_

"_Easy. Tobias." Said Darwin, while handing it to him_

Tobias grabs the iPod and takes a couple of seconds and then he gave it back to Darwin.

"_What did you do?" Asked Joe_

"_I hacked it, what else?" Said Tobias_

"_Oh. Ha-ha, I guest the joke's on the school then." Said Joe_

Darwin went on safari and went to his bookmark and touched the screen and there showed the archive of "Amazing World Of Gumball."

"_Here is the site with a couple of the stories." Said Darwin while showing it to them._

"_It's going to take more than a couple of stories to prove its real Darwin." Said Jamie, still not convinced_

"_Okay then. I didn't want to do this, but remember that fans draw art of their favorite characters, then tell that this isn't real, it's a fan drawing and that means we are a TV show." Said Darwin holding a picture on the iPod with a drawing of Jamie_

**They Wouldn't Let Me Put The Link, So The Name Of It Is Called "How Jamie and daniels met" by MrBda241 On DA**

Jamie takes a closer look and sees what she saw. She knew that it wasn't real for 2 reasons. 1) she doesn't know who that person. 2) it had to be a drawing.

"_That- that's not me!" Yelled Jamie_

"_Of course not. This is a fan picture. Do you believe me now?" Said Darwin_

"_Fine." Said Jamie, a little ticked off by the drawing._

"_Besides, that's not the worst one I've seen" said Darwin_

"_What do you mean by that?" Said Jamie_

"_Well there is this story called "My New Family" that was written by this guy named "GalaticDragonfly." The story focuses on you." Said Darwin, and then turning to Gumball._

"_And Gumball." Said Darwin, a slight voice of guilt._

"_What does the story have to do with me?" Said Gumball_

"_Well the story is about you two, along with Tobias, Joe, Rocky, and a couple of other people. That includes me and Penny, but we have a bit bigger role in it. Anyway, the story is about you two. When Gumball can't get into a club, Jamie shows a slight kindness and brings him into what she calls "the raid" club." Said Darwin_

Gumball and Jamie exchanged glances, but quickly stopped it.

"_Then you guys take your revenge on the school. The point is bad things happens, but when Gumball is sent to detention for standing up for the whole school against principal brown. Then when Gumball is now depressed, Carrie says that *takes a gulp* you like Gumball." Said Darwin, a bit nervous_

They all turned to Gumball and Jamie. Gumball and Jamie slowly turned to each other. Jamie knew that Gumball knew she didn't like him.

"_But I don't like gumball." Said Jamie, turning back at them_

"_What else happens after that?" Asked Gumball_

"_Well after that, Jamie denies it and then Carrie laughs at her. Then Jamie walks away and then spots Gumball. She runs and grabs his hand and runs to the roof on the school." Said Darwin, but stopped, thinking he was going too far in the story._

He stood there for a moment of silence.

"_Then what?" Asked Carrie, wondering what happens next._

"_Well, after she takes him up to the roof, it reveals that she takes drugs. Then Gumball says that he doesn't care, but he just blurt out that he wanted Jamie, so they made out on the roof of the school." Said Darwin_

They all ended up saying "ah!" With shock, then they turned to Gumball and Jamie, only with a bit of a disgusted look.

"_Come on, you guys. You know me and Gumball. We barely get along and I'm sure that he wouldn't kiss me." Said Jamie, with some confidence_

Gumball then looked at Jamie and wondered if she would ever do that.

"_What happens after that?" Said Penny, with a bit of a frustrated voice_

Gumball noticed it. He thought that Penny might have been jealous of him and Jamie, even if it was a story.

"_Well, after that, Gumball goes to principal brown's office. There things start to flare up, but after a couple of hours, Jamie goes to Gumball's bedroom and they kind of "did" things there." Said Darwin, a little disgusted by it._

"_What else?" Said Tobias_

"_After that, things flare up with me, Gumball, Anais, and Jamie. Anais kicked her out and she slept on the street, mainly because of the drugs. Then things start to patch up with my family with Gumball. Though many things happen after that, but in the end, Gumball and Jamie stay a couple." Said Darwin, with a sign of relief that he was done telling about it._

"_What kind of story was that?" Said Jamie_

"_Hey I didn't write." Said Darwin_

"_What other stories were there?" Asked gumball_

"_A lot of different things like you fighting Tobias, war stories, love stories involving you with Penny." Said Darwin._

Penny sighed a bit of relief of that.

"_But it doesn't stop there; there are stories with you and Carrie, Jamie, even with me. Also some very unspeakable things that happen to people we know like Gumball torturing Penny, Penny helping pull a prank on Gumball, even though she didn't want to, but goes bad. A lot of things happen to us, let's just leave it at that." Said Darwin, not wanting to talk about it more_

A lot of them couldn't look at each other the same after that. They decided to go back to their seats and just wait for Ms. Simian.

Gumball put his head down since he was embarrassed by it, Penny didn't know what to think of him, and Jamie started to have strange thoughts in her head. Mainly about if she and Gumball was a couple.

Though Tobias, Joe, Darwin, and Carrie were okay, but they still wondered about the stories. Though one question remained.

Where is Ms. Simian?

What they didn't know was she was there, but not there, behind the chalkboard, but was one of those windows that cops use to get to their criminal. Instead, Ms. Simian was tied up and had duct tape on her mouth and a gun pointed to her head. The assailant was unknown, since he blended with the dark. That assailant was watching the students. Then he grabbed his phone and called someone.

"_Hey it's me." Said the assailant_

"_Hm. Hm. Yeah, they know, except for the older one." Said the assailant_

"_Hm. Hm. Should we still do it to her. Okay then, but what do I do about the teacher." Said the assailant _

"_Fine." Said the assailant_

The assailant ended the call, but grabbed a bat and knocked her out. He then took her outside of the school and put her in the trunk of a nearby car; he robbed it, and dropped her off in her house, in her bed.

After that, the assailant drove back and parked outside of the school and checked its wristwatch and saw it was time for them to get out. The assailant heard the bell and saw everyone leave the school. Unexpectedly the assailant got in a car crash in front of the school by a drunk driver.

The car smashed out to the cliff and exploded. Though the students ducked for cover. After that, they resumed to walk out. Though the seven didn't looked the same at each other though.

-2:00 a.m. the day after school-

Everyone was sleeping in their homes, though thoughts kept running through their heads. With Gumball was embarrassment, Penny was Gumball with some else, Jamie was with Gumball possibly being a couple, Darwin was all of the knowledge of those stories, Carrie was confused by it, Tobias was wondering if he was in any other of those stories, Joe was just laughs, and Rachel was still unaware of it.

Then a thunderstorm took place, but it only woke up Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Jamie, Carrie, Tobias, Joe, and Rachel. They started to hear it getting louder and louder. Gumball and Darwin went outside, Penny, Tobias, and Rachel checked from their bedroom windows, Carrie got out of the graveyard and out of the trees to see what was going on, and Jamie and Joe went from their backyards. Though the strangest thing was that there was no thunderstorm. No clouds or anything.

They didn't understand, but meanwhile with Gumball and Darwin.

"_I thought I heard thunder." Said Gumball_

"_me t-" said Darwin, but got shot with a thunder shot_

"_darwi-" said Gumball, running towards him, but also got shot with it as well._

They laid there and nothing else happened.

Then with Tobias, Rachel, and Penny, they got shot as well from the window and when they did, they fell to the floor and stayed like that. Then when Carrie was floating out, she got shot as well, but seemed impossible for her to get shot, then she laid there, helpless. With Jamie and Joe, they got shot as well and then, they were all on the floor shot by a mysterious thunder shot.

-The next day, 1: 56 p.m.-

All eight, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Jamie, Carrie, Tobias, Joe, and Rachel were all in the same hospital room. They were in bed, but their families were worried sick about them.

Meanwhile in the statistics room, were two doctors named dr. Harris and dr. Louis, as they are taking the eight's statistics. Then while they took all of their statistics, they noticed something.

"_Hey Dr. Harris. Could you come and take a look at this?" Said Dr. Louis_

Dr. Harris walked towards him.

"_What is it?" Said dr. Harris_

"_Well I noticed that all of their heartbeats, pulse, and brain cells were all normal. Even the ghost one, but one of their statistics for all of them came out all blank, jus a line." Said Sr. Louis._

"_Let me see that." Said Dr. Harris, taking a look at them._

As Dr. Harris is looking at them, he noticed that they were all blank.

"_What do these represent?" Asked Dr. Harris, in a bit worried voice_

"_they somehow represent "soul charts" on the patient." Said Dr. Louis_

"_So are you telling me that they are all dead?" Asked Dr. Harris_

"_No, worse. It means that their bodies are in a coma, but they have no souls. It may sound religious, but they may not have anything left with them. So if they wake up from it, they'll be mindless zombies. Not the biting type, more like the one with no brain." Said Dr. Louis_

"_What can we do now?" Asked Dr. Harris_

"_Wait. Their souls may be in limbo, but if not then I don't know what else." Said Dr. Louis_

All of the eight were goners, by the two doctors, but when it turned 2:00 p.m. all eight had sign that their souls were intact, but the question was where their souls are?

They all may have gotten a little sign of life, but what they will experience will be the biggest thrill of their lives in the history of fanfiction, but will all of them survive of what is to come?

**Here is the first chapter. I know that Carrie is just a soul, but I let this one slide, so they all could take place in the hospital. Special thanks to BDA241 for the drawing, GalaticDragonfly for the story, and other authors that will soon have an appearance in this story. A new chapter will take time so don't expect a new soon. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing out**

**~EvelioandZgroup**


	3. An Announcement No Chapter But Important

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. Now I Have A Couple Of Announcements Of The Story. The First Thing Is This Is How The Story Is Going To Work. I'm Creating 8 Chapters For Each Character For Their Point Of View, But Each One Will Be Published One By One. Also It Will Only Be Their First Part Of The 200 Stories, Meaning That They Will Each Re-Create One Story. Then After That, A New Chapter Will Be Posted, Which Is Their Beginning. That Means They're Going To Understand More Of It And The Situation, Then I Will Create 8 Chapters, But Instead Of 1 Story, It Will Be All Of Their Appearances From The 200 Fan-Fictions. They Will Be Estimated To Be Over 30K Words For Each Of Their Journey. Then After They Are Done, A 3 Part Ending Chapter Will Take Place And Then Ends The Story, But Then A Week After This Story Will Be An Alternated Ending. You Will Understand Why When The Story Finishes. Though I'm Not Sure How Long It Will Take, But Estimate Is About A Year, Since School And All. My Last Announcement Is That I Will Stop The Uppercase Letters, But I Feel It's Weird When A Story Changes Like That So All Stories I Started With That Will End Like That And New Stories Will Be Normal. Thank You For Your Time Of Reading This And I'm Sorry That This Isn't A New Chapter, But It's Going To Take Time Also With The Others Like Black-Cat And The Fallen Angel, So Bye For Now.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	4. Penny's Deadly Valentine

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now I know that it has been a long time since a new chapter. But I have some good and bad news about the story of the story 200. The bad news is that I will be unable to do all 200 stories. The good news is that it doesn't mean that I will not continue this story. This is how it will go now. I will post up 8 chapters of each of their journeys, then post of a new chapter of their real beginning, explaining more of their situation. Then I will post up 8 chapters of 5 stories of each of their stories, so that I can finish it faster, then post up a 3 part ending chapter. I hope this is better because I really want to finish this story so I can continue the alternated endings of this and the sequel 300 and the prequel 100. I hope that this better and I hope you don't get and, since I just want to finish the story and continue on with others, but you can tell me what stories that they should repeat, but each of the extended journey will still be more then 30K words. So let's start the journey with Penny and XDXD47 nominated story for Best story, Be my Valentine. Enjoy.**

Penny was witnessing black and silence she felt like nothing was real anymore. She felt as if she was spiraling out of control. Then all of sudden she has her eyes closed and then she hears something that she doesn't expect. "Truth or Dare?" Said such a familiar voice. Then she opened her eyes and she looked around. She was in the gym of her school and there was Molly, Carmen, and Teri were sitting down and she later looked down and saw that a bottle was down and it pointed to her. She thought that she might have blacked out and not have remembered and it all have been a dream, so she decided to do go along. "Um…Truth." Said Penny, but what happened later made her questioned reality.

"Uh okay you need to write a fake note to Gumball saying that you want to meet him somewhere and then we go to that place and when Gumball is walking around looking for you we splash him in oil and drop a ton of feathers on him making him look like a giant chicken." Said Teri. Not only Penny didn't want to do it, but she thought that she said truth. "Wha-what?! No! And I said truth, not dare." Yelled Penny, since she wouldn't do anything hurt or harm Gumball since she has feelings for him. And she hopes that he has the same feelings that she has of them together.

"Penny you said dare and you have to do it." Said Teri, trying to prove a point of the meaning. Penny was not stupid and she wasn't going to do something that can hurt her chances with Gumball. She got up and walked to the door and she opened it and closed it, but the strangest thing happened. When she turned she still saw them there. "Hey Penny, back so soon?" Said Carmen. Penny decided that it may have been a dream, but wanted to test it out. She ran and tried to kick Carmen, but simply went through and fell.

Then she opened her eyes and then she was back in the same position that she was when she opened her eyes. She looked around and she just couldn't understand. So she decided to go along with it. "Dare." Said Penny without any feeling, then she heard that same response. "Uh okay you need to write a fake note to Gumball saying that you want to meet him somewhere and then we go to that place and when Gumball is walking around looking for you we splash him in oil and drop a ton of feathers on him making him look like a giant chicken." Said Teri. She closed her eyes, hoping it could be over, but when she said yes, something happened that made it stranger.

"Fine Penny then WE write the note but you sign it. But don't say no because you agreed to the dare." Said Teri. Penny was still confused about it and she just said "okay" and they took out a piece of paper and she signed her name, sealing the fate of it all. The note said "Dear Gumball meet me in the doughnut shop on 17 west Ann Av. for a date. At 8:00 sharp okay? Love _Penny Fitzgerald_." She didn't like it one bit, but she hoped it would all end already.

They all got up and they went out she saw them with the letter and they were about to put the letter. Penny didn't want it to happen and she was away from them at a distance. She ran to them to stop it, but when she got close, something just pushed her down to the ground as if it wasn't supposed to happen. Then she sees the letter being put and she is on the floor. They later fled to the gym to practice cheerleading. All she could think was what she was doing to Gumball.

She later opened her eyes as she saw that She was in a doughnut shop and she a lot of people there and with Masami and a video camera. Then she saw them ducking for cover and she didn't understand why until she heard why she they fled the scene. "Hey Penny. I'm here." Said Gumball, coming in the place. She turned and all she could think of how she has completely screwed up. ""Oh-umm- hey Gumball, how you doing?" Said Penny, nervous now that since she knew what was going to happen. "I'm fine, you?" Said Gumball.

"Fine, Gumball." Said Penny, in a worry voice. "What's wrong, Penny. What's bothering you?" Said Gumball, concerned of Penny. "N-Nothing, Gumball." Said Penny, in a stammering voice. "Penny, I've known you since kindergarten, I know when something's bothering you. So what is it?" Said Gumball. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she knew that had to explain what she knew. "It's just." Said Penny, until she was cut off by Tobias. "hurry up or I'll do it for you!" Both Gumball and Penny didn't expect Tobias to be there. "That's it Penny you're taking too long, I'm doing it NOW!" Said Tobias with a pocket knife then running to cut a piece of rope that was attached to a block of cement.

Then Penny looked up and then she saw glue poured on Gumball. "What the f-" Said Gumball, but then 100,000 chicken feathers. It all fell on him and then Tobias put a "I'm a chicken" sign on him and then everyone there broke into laughter. Penny could not have believed what had become of Gumball; she was mad, but also sorry for Gumball. She thought of pay back, she ran to Tobias, but again she was pushed again to the floor, then she saw Gumball, still with the glue and then she him getting out of it and getting off the feathers and the sign.

Gumball broke out and Tobias by surprise was pushed to the floor and what Penny witness was the definition of "vengeance" He threw him to the floor and he raised his hands and out came out claws. He scratched Tobias's face, back and forth. As Tobias tried to block it with his arms, but eventually he couldn't and Gumball continued and continued and his face was lashed out to a bloody mess. You could see so many scars on him that you can't even see his face, nor his eyes or mouth.

Penny didn't know whether to stop or watch, but either way, someone was gonna pay and she hoped it not to be her. Gumball got up and looked down to see Tobias's pocket knife, he reached down and grabbed it. He restore his position and had smile on his and was twirling the knife. "Now everyone. Who set up this little fake date for me?" Said Gumball, continuing twirling the knife, in a cheerful mood. Everyone around pointed to Carmen. She was alone when she was pointed at, as the person who caused it all.

"What, Gumball it was just a dare, don't take it personally. Come on, don't kill me." Said Carmen, pleading for mercy. As Gumball got closer, Penny started to get scared if Gumball was willing to kill her. "Sorry Car, but I need to make sure that you don't do this to anyone again." Said Gumball, as he raised the knife farther from them both. "Ever!" Then he stabbed her and as she bled to the floor, Penny screamed in agony as what she had just seen was true.

"W-why, Gumball?" Said Carmen, as she is bleeding away since the knife was jabbed deep within her chest. As each drop of blood reached the floor, it caused fear to grow each second to make others to wonder if they're next. Gumball chuckled a bit then talked, "I think you already know why Carmen. **Revenge**. Revenge against you and every other soul that tricked me." Said Gumball as he twisted it deeper and Carmen let out a bit of a moan of her pain since it has increased her blood leaving her body s it follows down.

"Now it's time for you to learn a lesson about tricking me…..the **hard **way." Said Gumball in a bit of a darker voice as a cold blooded killer. He took out the knife and thankfully her blood didn't increased, but Gumball took out his hand had gained his claws. The same claws that Tobias met the fate of. He grabbed her and they starred faced face to face, but then she could feel his claw beginning to pressure her neck, then his claws got in her skin of her neck and she could feel blood gushing from her neck. She started to bleed a lot that Gumball's hand turned red.

She grew bloodshot eyes and she put her hand on his arm, "G-Gumball, please stop." Said Carmen, barely even able to speak, as tears fall from her eyes and then later mix with her blood. Gumball later stop the pressure, but didn't let go of her though. "You know what Carmen you're right this is supposed to be a love story after all. Hmm oh I know I'll kill you and then Alan. Ahhh what could be better for a love story than the two love birds dying in the end? Nothing." Said Gumball as he is about to finish her off.

Carmen was feeling that he was resuming the pressure, the she later turned to Alan, who was scared of him and because of losing her. "I l-love you, Alan." Said Carmen, saying her last words to the person she loved. Alan then looked her in the eyes as she is dying. "I'll see you soon." Said Carmen, as Alan is drawing tears of losing her, but he does die, he knows that he will be with her. Then Carmen later dropped her hand off of his arm and was staring at him as she died. Blood kept gushing either way. As so much blood has been fallen to the floor, Penny couldn't stand it anymore.

"Gumball stop!" Yelled Penny, then Gumball let go of her, like it was nothing and it still drove fear into the students of Elmore. "Well, well if it isn't the one person who made this night possible, Penny Fitzgerald. Come on folks let's give her a hand." Said Gumball, as he is clapping as he does, blood goes his face since his hand has blood and just gets to his face since he clapped and the blood just goes on his face when he claps. He doesn't even hesitate when it goes onto him and Penny knows that he has lost all sanity, but she that there was one way to end it all.

"Umm G-Gumball I don't like you killing all of our friends it's not ri-" Said Penny, until Gumball grabbed her by the neck and drew her to the window of the store that is visible to the public. As he did, he caused a major crack on the window by suing her body. He leans in close to her ear and whispers the following, "No, no Penny YOUR friends. They are not and will never be my friends." Whispered Gumball. Penny knew that she needed to get him to stop it all. "Gumball listen yes this whole thing was Carmen and Teri's idea but no matter what they do I will always love you. No matter what. Just please believe me." Said Penny, trying to get him to his senses and just hopes that if this is a dream or reality, to just tell him that she loves him, no matter what.

She knew that if she does die, she would do one last thing. As Gumball is about to say something, while looking at each other in the eyes, Penny leans in quickly for a kiss. Gumball's claws slowly went back into his paws and she felt that she kissed the boy she fell in love with. They stayed like that for a while, until Gumball stopped and whispered in her ear. "Hey Penny even though I caused all of this will you still be my Valentine?" Penny couldn't help but smile and whisper back, "Yes Gumball of course." Said Penny.

"Glad to hear it, now Penny do you want to go out somewhere and have a real date." Said Gumball, as if nothing happen. She nodded eagerly, but usually the story would them leaving the students behind, but instead something only a person with a backlash grudge would do. He then pulled Penny back and smashed her to the window and she opened her eyes and she it was all dark, but she saw the other 7, as if something caused it all, but she will soon get her answers.

**I hope you guys liked this one and I hope to make more of this, but I know that some of it wasn't in the story like the ending, but since it was something causing it, it had to take her there, but more will be explain some time. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
